Fourth Division (JCP)
The Fourth Division in the Gotei 13 is known as the medical division, responsible for delivering medical attention to wounded; as of the post thousand year blood war they also became responsible for taking care of funerals for the deceased, too. It was started over 1,000 years ago by Tatsujin Chiyu'i. Yachiru Unohana later left the Eleventh Division and went over to the Fourth Division, becoming the Soul Society's primere healer; after her death, however, Tatsujin Chiyu'i returned to her position as the Fourth Division Captain, as well as the absolute head of the medical teams and relief teams in the Soul Society. The Lieutenant of the Fourth Division is Rin Tsukuyo. Organization The 4th Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. The Division is further divided accordingly into Advanced Relief Teams, whether or not the relief squads are determined by Healing skill or area is unknown. *1st Relief Teams = Tatsujin Chiyu'i (leader) *2nd Relief Teams = Rin Tsukuyo (leader) *3rd Relief Teams = Hanataro Yamada (leader) *4th Relief Teams = Yasochika Iemura (leader) *5th Relief Teams = Harunobu Ogido (leader) *6th Relief Teams = Satoshi Hime (leader) *7th Relief Teams = *8th Relief Teams = *9th Relief Teams = *10th Relief Teams = *11th Relief Teams = *12th Relief Teams = *13th Relief Teams = *14th Relief Teams = Special Duties Barracks Notable Members Current Members Former Members Recruitment The members of the 4th Division are trained to use their spiritual power to perform healing and also routinely receive other training to give them the ability to act swiftly, so that they can cooperate and apply fast relief when casualties break out.[3] Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society.[4] Retsu Unohana 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? I don't mind whatever kind of person wants to join. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It's really a very harmonious environment, don't you think? 3. What do you require of new recruits? People who are Kidō specialists would be good, yes. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. I will be waiting to meet you. Isane Kotetsu 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? We're not particularly picky. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Since we double as the infirmary, we get a lot of people coming in and out who need to be hospitalized or treated medically, so I think that gives us kind of a unique atmosphere, a little different than other divisions. 3. What do you require of new recruits? I need to have requirements?! Even just one person is fine, but if a lot of people join it would really be a big help. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Let's try our best together! Also, once a month, the captain organizes an ikebana showing! Frank talk!! with the 13th Division's third seat, Kiyone Kotetsu Nee-san's division is sooo busy! Sometimes I go there to pick up Captain Ukitake's medicine, and I get the feeling that everyone is working hard with no rest! And Captain Unohana-- ahhh, if you see her get angry it's pretty scary! --That's what Nee-san said, anyway. Shinigami Woman's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who consider themselves the "ideal Japanese woman" should join this division as Captain Unohana, who is strong but beautiful, epitomizes the ideal Japanese woman.[5] Trivia *Members of the 4th Division are not allowed in the Human World.[6] *Because members of the 11th Division claim that the 4th Division is "weak," the 11th Division despises them and presses members of the 4th Division into doing all the cleaning and other odd jobs.[3] *Since Captain Unohana's hobby is ikebana, once a month she gets the 4th Division together and holds an exhibition in the ikebana classroom (attendance not required). Yachiru Kusajishi also attends, but during the recesses she goes out and eats candy until it's time to go back.[3] Category:Fourth Division Category:Fourth Division (JCP) Category:Gotei 13 Category:Gotei 13 (JCP) Category:Organizations Category:Organizations (JCP) Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami (JCP) Category:Kami Category:Kami (JCP) Category:Megami Category:Megami (JCP) Category:Kami and Megami (JCP) Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Society (JCP) Category:Soul Society Military Category:Soul Society Military (JCP) Category:Souls Category:Souls (JCP)